memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Plan of attack
(Starbase defense perimeter) Both the Helena and Intrepid are next to the starbase. (Intrepid's astrometrics lab ) Both Captains, Tyson and Kira are working on a attack plan to destroy the missile. We could do a three-pronged attack as we have the bulk of the fleet attack the missile while the fighters attempt to take out the missile's shields, and we beam a quantum torpedo onboard and get out before it blows up says Tyson as he shows Typhuss the plan of attack. I believe this could work in our favor better then beaming a person on board the missile to deactivate it Typhuss hello, Captain, ok I'll just start a sensor scan of the Bajoran sector to search for the weapon says Tyson as he's trying to explain the attack plan in more detail to Captain Kira. I agree says Captain Kira as he looks at Captain Tyson. Jason inputs some commands into the console to start a sensor scan for the missile. You know I do have respect for you Typhuss, its just never call my mom sir she doesn't like that part of Starfleet protocols, the last time my father called her sir he slept on the couch for 3 weeks she was so mad at him says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Oh that's ok Typhuss, what else can you tell me about this kind of weapon from your encounter with it in the Delta Quadrant besides beaming a person onboard the missile? asked Jason as he looked at Typhuss. In late 2370, the Cardassians deployed one of these missiles to destroy a Maquis munitions base on the Planetoid Alpha 441 in the Demilitarized Zone. Although the Maquis threw every weapon available at the missile, it proved unstoppable due to the combined benefits of its strong defenses and its advanced computer. The missile failed to detonate upon reaching its target – the Cardassians had used an old-fashioned kinetic detonator in the design, which malfunctioned, and the missile simply drifted into orbit around the planetoid instead of destroying it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Typhuss tells more of the story to Jason. There, Maquis member B'Elanna Torres managed to board the weapon, and spent nearly a month reprogramming its computer and upgrading its systems, and eventually nicknamed it Dreadnought. B'Elanna completely reprogrammed the computer to work for the Maquis, and changed its vocal subroutines so that the computer sounded like her, as B'Elanna claimed that she had gotten sick of listening to the "ugly" male Cardassian computer voice. Once B'Elanna was completed with refitting and upgrading Dreadnought, she sent it, without authorization from Chakotay, her commander, to attack the Cardassian fuel station on Aschelan V. The missile's evasive attack route took it through the Badlands, where it inexplicably disappeared. It was not realized until nearly two years later that Dreadnought had been abducted by the Caretaker and whisked away to the Delta Quadrant by the advanced entity. The missile drifted on a rough course back towards the Alpha Quadrant, but it had suffered some damage to its computer and sensor systems that altered the way it perceived potential targets. It attacked and destroyed an unarmed transport before locking on to the nearby planet of Rakosa V, an inhabited world, which its sensors had confused with its original target says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. So what we need to do is to get someone onboard it to disarm it or activate the torpedo but from what I read in Lieutenant Commander Torres's report it scans you when you beam aboard it explains Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira as he looks at the schematics of the missile. Right says Captain Kira as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walks into the lab and looks at both Captains, sirs we just received word from one of our outposts along the Cardassian border the Dreadnought missile is on a direct course for Bajor Sarah reports as she looks at both Tyson and Kira.